Rejected
by Eiprej
Summary: ... "Why do you reject me, Hinata-sama?" Onesided Nejihina.


**Jer-chan: ::Sigh:: Hey guys! Here is another Nejihina oneshhot I decided to come up with, it was lingering in my head for a while, so I decided to post it! Oh and, if any of you post comments saying "Didja know they are cousins?! OMG UR SO SICK!" Just to let you know, your an idiot. I will virtually shoot you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything in Naruto, sadly. But... Maybe I could make a deal... :3**

* * *

Neji's POV

I stared at them. No, more like _glared._Yes, that's correct, I was glaring at them. The way Naruto's arms had wrapped around her playfully, the way her face turned red at the contact with her crush and her. My white Hyuuga eyes studied every motion, a scowl on my face. I grinded my teeth, the way Naruto had rudely turned towards Haruno and began a conversation with the young woman. _My_ Heiress was standing frozen, face completely red.

_'Idiot.'_I practically seethed the word in my mind, an absent-minded growl erupted from my throat. I clenched my fist, my fingernails digging into the palm of my hand. I narrowed my eyes, stared at them for a moment. I turned my gaze towards Hinata-_sama _and huffed. A sad look had come across her face when she had finally noticed the conversation between Haruno and Naruto. I had told her many times before, it is pointless to hope that Naruto would notice her. He was so _thick-headed._The only one he had his eye on was Sakura, and by the way she stared looking at him, looking at him _differently_, it was true that she too, had feelings for the boy.

Another agitated growl came from my throat.

"Neji-kun?"

"TenTen."

--

2 months. It had been 2 months and Sakura and Naruto had finally decided to create a relationship together. Needless to say, Hinata-sama was heartbroken. Just when I had thought she had finally given up on the clueless idiot, something amused me.

She still liked him.

And that set off every part of my being, it pissed me off.

He doesn't deserve her.

I do.

--

Sakura and Naruto have been dating for about 4 months now, from what I had heard around the village. I could tell that Hinata no longer held feelings for the Uzimaki boy, the way she casually hanged around Naruto, her face bo longer turning any shade of red. Though I could still tell that she was uncomfortable around Naruto when Sakura was around, or vice-versea.

Hinata had matured beautifully too, her hair longer and her confidence had gone up. She couldn't seem to stop her stuttering though, it was cute though.

--

_Tears rolled down her face, streaking her cheeks. She looked down at the floor, not wanting me to see her like this, she was embarrassed, I could tell. Her sobs were small, almost quiet. I frowned. I hated seeing my Hinata-sama like this._

_"Hinata." I kept a firm grip on her wrists, my free hand lifting her head up. She stared into my lifeless Hyuuga eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, I had a hunch I knew what had caused her to be like this._

_"What happened?"_

_"N-nii-san... P-please. J-just l-let me g-go..." Her voice shaked._

_"Hinata," I breathed, bringing my face a bit closer to hers. She flinched away from me._

_I brought my hand up to wipe away a few of her tears._

_"Is it about Naruto?" I questioned, I saw her bite her lip._

_So it was._

_It happened to be quiet for a moment as I expected. I knew that she wouldn't answer me, I already guessed, and my suspisions were confirmed when she had began sobbing again, this time on my chest._

_My hand carassed her cheek, and she looked up at me, surprise in her eyes._

_"Don't cry." I murmured, bringing my lips to meet hers. She didn't do anything for a moment, and I held her small frame tighter. She leaned into me, and I smiled against her lips. But it surprised me when she..._

_When she forcefully pushed me away._

_I searched her eyes, looking for an answer. But the only thing I saw was more tears fall from her eyes. I was confused, for one of the first times in my life. _

_"Hinata-"I began, she cut me off though._

_"Don't Neji."_

_I see... She dropped the suffix from my name. I shut up, letting her speak._

_"Why-?" She continued, stopping short of her sentence. The words had slipped out of my mouth._

_"Isn't it simple Hinata? I'm in love with you." I paused, my mind processing what I had just said._

_Hinata stared in shock at me. She shook her head, backing away from me. I frowned._

_"Why do you reject me?"_

_"I... I just don't love you."_

_The words hit me like a knife. The pain I felt couldn't even be compared to anything. My hand was shaking, I had the half the mind to place it over my chest, I just wanted the pain to STOP. I coughed once, trying to shake off the feeling. I smiled sadly, my voice quavered as I spoke._

_"I understand." I turned my back to her, walking out the door and slaming it. Something wet dripped on my arm._

_I was crying._

_--_

I wasn't the one to cause self inflicted pain on myself, but... The way the crimson liquid trailed down my arm was oddly intereseting. Every vertical and horizontal red line on my wrist was calming to see. My hand didn't shake as I drew another line across my skin, more blood seeping down my arms, staining my white long sleeve. A amused smirk was placed on my face. The skin turned an irritated shade of red around the freshly made cut as I made a deeper cut around the area.

I closed my eyes, a hateful look cast upon my face.

The door opened.

I didn't want to see her, not now.

A deep growl rumbled in my throat as she neared closer to me.

I didn't even bother to hide my scars, I let the blood drip freely down my arm, staining my clothes.

"Don't you have a wedding to attend Hinata-_sama?" _I seethed, my voice full of such venom and hate. I heard her gasp, not at the tone I used towards her, but of the sight of what I had been doing. I let a scornful smirk come across my face.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Lady Hinata now isn't it?"

I didn't have to open my eyes to see that she flinched at the clear hate in my voice. She didn't budge though.

"N-Neji... A-Aren't you c-coming to-"

"No. Why should I? I hate the Main family. I hate Naruto. I hate _you._" I spat.

It turned eerily quiet just then. She hadn't left.

"Fine, have it your way then, Neji-_niisan._"

The door slammed.

She was gone.

--

**Jer-chan:I decided to stray away from my usual writing, just to test it out. Needless to say, it came out better then I expected ^^. Review and tell me how it was, if it was good, bad(Hopefully not), or if you have any tips to help my writing. Thanks for reading! Now go review! .**


End file.
